


Сколько нам отведено

by BewareRotters



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareRotters/pseuds/BewareRotters
Summary: Они не знали, сколько именно времени у них осталось - только то, что его недостаточно. Его никогда не было достаточно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Time Has Given Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138816) by [FoxNonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNonny/pseuds/FoxNonny). 



Они не знали, сколько именно времени у них осталось — только то, что его недостаточно. Его никогда не было достаточно.

Хоук нашел им маленький домик, скорее хижину, достаточно близко от небольшого поселения, где можно было пополнить запасы и найти целителя, но и достаточно далеко от нее, чтобы обеспечить им необходимое уединение.

Он должен был перенести Фенриса на руках через порог нового дома.

— Старая традиция, — объяснил Хоук, но по его тону сразу стало понятно, что это — спонтанный жест, просто прихоть, а не необходимость.

Фенрис улыбнулся. В последнее время он вообще много улыбался, его колючий характер и усталый сарказм сдерживались усталостью и беспокойством за Хоука.

Беспокойство за Хоука. Как будто это Хоук был тем, кто…

Фенрис не хотел прощаться с остальными так, как это принято в подобных ситуациях.

— Я мог бы написать им письмо, — согласился он однажды ночью, млея в объятьях Хоука. — Но, признаюсь, я довольно эгоистичен. Я бы хотел запомнить их как друзей, которые смотрели на меня без жалости.

Хоук понимал, что он имеет в виду. Фенрис не хотел видеть их горя. Хоук прижал его еще ближе, отчаянно желая унять собственную дрожь.

Месяцы назад, спустя несколько дней после того, как они выяснили причину слабости и болезненности Фенриса, Хоук застал его, яростно ругающегося, в уничтоженной в гневе комнате — книги были сброшены с полок, а пол усеян битым стеклом.

— Это несправедливо! — закричал он, падая на колени, когда сил на агрессию больше не осталось — яд, бурлящий в венах, полностью истощил его. — Я думал… хотя бы раз, за все эти годы, я думал…

Он думал, что увидит будущее, которого раньше у него быть не могло. Думал, что будет жить, оставив позади всю боль из прошлого.

С того дня Фенрис больше не выглядел злым или несчастным. Вместо этого он улыбался — часто и с невероятной легкостью, не отрывая взгляда от Хоука.

Он пытался убедить Хоука оставить его, один раз, когда его руки тряслись слишком сильно, чтобы удержать чашку с водой, и Хоук помогал ему пить.

— Дальше будет хуже, и я бы не хотел, чтобы ты запомнил меня… таким, — сказал Фенрис, и голос его звучал почти ровно, спокойно — лживо. — Думаю, это будет, по меньшей мере, весьма угнетающе.

Хоук отставил чашку в сторону, мягко касаясь его лица ладонями.

— Неважно, как много или мало времени у нас осталось, и неважно, как мы его проведем, я хочу быть с тобой, — ответил Хоук. — Так просто ты от меня не избавишься.

Фенрис улыбнулся.

Он все больше спал, меньше говорил и почти не ел, но внимательно наблюдал за Хоуком, когда тот рассказывал истории, совершенно разные, какие только мог припомнить: из детства, из жизней их спутников, из их совместной жизни — эти Фенрис знал наизусть. И все это время, разделенное на двоих, воспоминания создавали вокруг них их собственный мир, более светлый и снисходительный, в который они могли бы войти вместе. Хоук говорил, и Фенрис слушал и улыбался.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Фенрис в одну из ночей, лежа в объятьях Хоука.

Хоук почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание. Это прощание.

Но он помнил, что Фенрис говорил по поводу их бывших спутников, и понимал: нельзя тратить время на слезы. Они, конечно, будут, но позже, не сейчас.

(Очевидно, что Фенрис так и не написал те письма).

Он поцеловал Фенриса в волосы, мягко оттягивая их назад, так, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, уже сейчас запоминая их цвет и форму, но думая только о настоящем, о том, что в данный конкретный момент в его распоряжении. Он улыбнулся.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Хоук, снова целуя Фенриса, на этот раз в губы. — Было хорошо, не так ли?

У Фенриса на это едва хватало сил, но он мягко улыбнулся в ответ.

— Было хорошо, — прошептал он.

Больше сказать было нечего. Хоук обнял Фенриса, прислушиваясь к его дыханию и затихающему биению сердца в груди Фенриса под его рукой.

Они заснули вместе, а следующим утром один из них проснулся.


End file.
